


Off-Duty

by sleepismyfriend



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are friends for, if not being in their company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ddagent).
  * Inspired by [Tomorrow's Another Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116342) by [sleepismyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend). 



She sat back and watched them line up the shots on the bar from a distance, Tao, Provenza, Raydor, and even Pope with Buzz standing next to him with a drink in his hand and Gabriel on the other side of him.

Julio wasn't with them, but out on another date with Ruben's mother, a fact they still weren't done harassing him about.

"Not drinking?" Andy leaned in closer to her, one elbow on the table propping his head up as she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"It's not necessary." Brenda chose that moment to reach for her glass of water, taking a long sip before setting it back down.

"Sure it is." He pointed to the others. "Been a rough day on everybody. Personally, I question their motives, trying see how many shots Raydor can handle."

"I'm sure the Captain can handle whatever they throw at her." Brenda smiled, still holding onto her glass, and Andy chuckled.

"Staying sober to tell the tale?" Andy straightened up. "Now, that sounds like more like you."

"Yes, well--" Brenda watched the scene for a moment, and both of them snickered as Tao tripped over part of a stool and Provenza had to help him up. "Sometimes, it's not what you're drinking as much as it is who you're with. That's more important, don't you think?"

"I think it is." Andy looked wistful for a moment, fingering his own cranberry juice and soda. "After all, what are friends for?"

"Exactly."


End file.
